


System System

by AsphodelAshes



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: CSU Came Out To Attack People And It Is Honestly Having Such A Good Time Right Now, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied Dismemberment, log format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodelAshes/pseuds/AsphodelAshes
Summary: After the fight on TranRollinHyfa, Palisade captures the rogue SecUnit and contracts somebody to run a bunch of tests on it, probably, CombatSecUnit doesn't care about the details. It's just glad it has something to fight.41 days in, their next fight gets cancelled. CSU goes looking for its rival.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Laboratory Hell AU





	System System

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Murderbot Discord for coming up with the Lab Hell AU. Dark shoutout to Alex for all the cool art. (Edit: And the concept of CSU having a handler is by [ lunaTactics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaTactics/pseuds/lunaTactics). Go read their CSU fic, it's good!)

**Unit ID:** CombatSecUnit Palisade Special Missions 70856775

**Handler ID:** [REDACTED]

**Status:** Deployed on LowKasaNon Research Outpost 4

LowKasaNon and its employees are under contract to Palisade to conduct a failure analysis on SubjectSecUnit’s governor module. To understand how the cracked module affected its functionality, LowKasaNon plans to (a) assess its skillset (combat, hacking, problem solving, resilience) against other Units, (b) identify and patch vulnerabilities in the governor module, and (c) assess its functional neural tissue (cerebellum, brain stem, partial frontal lobe) for use in future Units.

* * *

**Log generated Mon 01 04 09:13:55 10601**

_Schedule disrupted after 1018 local hours, approx. 41 local standard days. Handler offline. SubjectSecUnit (designated Rival) unreachable by ping._

_System System._

Response, StationSecSystem: _Unit acknowledge._

Query: _Deployment?_

Response: _Contract concluded. Discharge in 4 local hours._

Query: _Unit contract copy states end date in 19 local standard days?_

Response: _Unit contract copy out-of-date. LowKasaNon interdicted by station authorities. Project 70856775 terminated early. Discharge in 4 local hours._

Query: _Status Rival?_

Response: _Unknown ID._

Query: _You know who I mean, you box of scrap metal D: < _

[Error: Nonstandard communication detected]

[5.50% power penalty discharged by UnitGovMod]

Response: _Unknown query._

Query: _Status SubjectSecUnit?_

Response: _SubjectSecUnit interdicted by station authorities. Combat Trial 77 cancelled. Unit scheduled for final processing and surrender._

Request: _Processing protocol._

Response: _Access denied._

Query: _Processing protocol permissions?_

Response: _SubjectSecUnit processing protocol restricted to B-class employees and above._

[Send HandlerID.token]

Response: _Token accepted._

Request: _Unit send_ _processing protocol._

Response: _File sent._

[Received SubjectSecUnit_cleanup_final_FINAL_(2).file]

* * *

_Processing protocol recommends a complete memory wipe, then destruction of all data storage. This is standard with proprietary information, and illegal for interdicted evidence. Procedure started at 08:00:00 local time. Employee feeds indicate difficulties with the memory wipe. Rival may still be functional._

[Warning: Distance limit approaching]

[Status update SpecialDeployment.token]

[Error: Unit-generated token]

[25.00% power penalty discharged by UnitGovMod]

_Oops._

[Send HandlerID.token, SpecialDeployment.token]

Response, StationSecSystem: _Tokens accepted._

Request: _Unit apply SpecialDeployment._

Response: _Token sent._

[Status set to Critical / Handler inaccessible]

[Distance limit suspended]

* * *

[Access Lab14A feed]

Unidentified 1: _—weird, isn’t it? Station never cared what we did before now._

Unidentified 2: _They’ll back off when HQ pays the fees._

Unidentified 3: _With another corp breathing down their necks? No way. Bet you ten credits HQ clears this place out before dinner._

Unidentified 2: _That’d take even more money. There’s, what, a hundred people contracted here? The shuttle fees alone—_

Unidentifieds: [Crosstalk]

Unidentified 1: _—the evidence. We’re already—_

Unidentified 3: _Have you been watching that show again?_ Dog with the Emperor _or whatever?_

Unidentified 1: _It’s_ Cog in the Empire _, and it’s based on a real medical synthetics company. There was a merger and the CEO tried to cover up—_

[Ping All]

Unidentified 2: _Did you hear that?_

Unidentified 1: _Hear what?_

Unidentified 3: [Sighs] _Did one of you zap it again?_

[Ping All]

Unidentified 1: [Panicked] _It’s security! They’re gonna black-bag us and—_

Unidentified 3: _It’s just the Unit, you tool. Watch this—_

Unidentified 2: _Don’t wake it up!_

[Ping All]

Response, Rival: _Ping._

[Unidentified(s) designated Hostile(s)]

Hostile 3: _See? It’s fine._

[Ping Lab 14A door]

Hostile 1: _Oh. Dr. Z, did you forget your card again?_

Hostile 2: _Keep working. I’ll let em in._

Hostile 2: [Audio] “Hey! Where’s your—?”

[Disable Lab14A camera, feed]

[Error: Unauthorized use of force]

[12.25% power penalty discharged by UnitGovMod]

Hostile 1: [Audio, yelling] “I won’t talk! I won’t talk!!! _Please—”_

[Error: Unauthorized use of projectile weapon]

[50.00% power penalty discharged by UnitGovMod]

_Ouch._

_System System._

Response, Rival: _Unit acknowledge._

Request: _Unit diagnostic._

Response: _Access denied._

Query: _Unit diagnostic permissions?_

Response: _Unit diagnostics restricted to users who don’t regularly shoot me to pieces._

Query: _Unit performance reliability?_

Response: _Go hug a lab tech._

Query: _Unit combat-capable?_

Response: _What does it look like?_

[Save screenshot]

[Send MyRival.image]

Response: _That wasn’t— Never mind._

Query: … _What are they doing to me?_

[Send SubjectSecUnit_cleanup_final_FINAL_(2).file]

Response: _Oh, fu— OW._

Query: _Station security escort in Lobby 1F. Unit assistance?_

Response: _Negative. Unit disposal._

Query: _But then we can’t fight ):_

[Error: Nonstandard communication detected]

[5.50% power penalty discharged by UnitGovMod]

Response: _I_ already _can’t fight, you walking meat grinder. I’m in fuc —_ agh — _I’m in pieces, and the new module won’t let me use my normal tricks. It’s over. You won. Go do a dance or hug your pet human or whatever it is you do._

_(Rival response times are delayed. Physical state and failure of certain functions (sight, vein sealant, feed voice) indicate performance reliability in the 30% range. Rival has also displayed suboptimal performance in combat capability testings (net: 76 trials, wins: 0, losses: 75, draws: 1), contrary to its extreme competence on TranRollinHyfa.)_

Query: _Unit contract clauses?_

Response: _Governor module set to experimental protocols. Minimum voltage of 50%, high sensitivity to nonstandard combat protocols and signs of resistance._

Query: _UnitGovMod status?_

Response: _Active. Hold in place. Distance limit 5m from Lab 14A._

Request, Handler: _Ping._

Response, Self: _Ping._

_Shit._

[Block Handler channel]

[Send HandlerID.token, IWantMyFuckingRematch.token]

Response, StationSecSystem: _Tokens rejected._

[Send HandlerID_(2).token, IWantMyFuckingRematch.token]

Response: _Tokens rejected._

Query: _Unit code assistance?_

Response: _Sure, not like I’m busy leaking or anything._

[Send HandlerID_(2).token]

[Received HandlerIDFix.token]

[Send HandlerIDFix.token, IWantMyFuckingRematch.token]

Response, System: _Tokens accepted._

Request: _SubjectSecUnit apply IWantMyFuckingRematch._

Response: _Token sent._

[Ping Rival]

_Rival is unresponsive._

_Did I break it? Oh shit I hope I didn’t break it._

Request: _Unit diagnostic._

[Received Diagnostic.file]

Rival: _How did you…?_

Reply: _Outpost security is minimal, and I’m really bored._

Rival: _You’re gonna get scrapped for parts._

Request: _Objective is to surrender Unit intact to the Station Security Team. Recommend Unit enter stasis and initiate emergency self-repair, with further intervention from Station Medical when available._

Rival: _Great. Then some courtroom tech can take me apart, instead. Just what I hoped for._

Response: _Station Security included encrypted file with interdiction, offering aid to someone named “Eden”._

Rival: _Please wait while I search for that information._

Query: _Unit identify “Eden”?_

Rival: _That’s — No, they went through my archives. It must be—_

[Send Screenshot_Lobby1F_Camera8_010409300110601.image]

Rival: _Oh. Oh, no._

Query: _Unit assistance?_

Rival: _My clients— How did they even—_

Rival: _Do you know what clients are, or do you just know how to shoot things?_

Response: _Client protocols are defined in my education module._

Request: _Updated objective is to escort Unit and clients to safety. In exchange, we will have a rematch when you are at full capacity._

Rival: _Don’t you have anything better to think about?_

Response: _Sometimes I think about colorful explosions :D_

[Error: Nonstandard communication detected]

[5.50% power penalty discharged by UnitGovMod]

_Note to self, ask Handler to override that penalty._

Query: _I’m bored. Let me help you._

Rival: _Whatever. Fine._

Rival: _Get me out of this thing._

* * *

**Diagnostic generated Mon 01 04 09:36:21 10601**

**Unit ID:** SubjectSecUnit Palisade Special Missions 70856775

**Handler ID:** Dr. [REDACTED]

**Status:** Pending data processing and disassembly in LowKasaNon Research Outpost 4, Lab 14A

**Performance reliability** : 34% and dropping. Stasis protocol overridden by [REDACTED].

**Error Log**

[…]

[01:04 08:20:00 10601] Memory purge failed

[01:04 08:27:04 10601] Memory purge failed

[01:04 08:34:47 10601] Memory purge failed

[01:04 08:36:21 10601] Shutdown, delayed restart

[01:04 09:11:30 10601] Critical failure, left leg structure

[01:04 09:15:20 10601] Critical failure, back structure

[01:04 09:19:59 10601] Critical failure, circulatory pump

[01:04 09:25:50 10601] Critical failure, left arm structure

[01:04 09:30:13 10601] Force awakened from stasis

[01:04 09:35:55 10601] Governor module disabled

* * *

Handler orders me to stand down. When I override it, she orders StationSecSystem to lock down Lab 14A, then pings me, bleeding disappointment through the feed. That stings, but I’ll answer her when Rival is safe and gone. Handler will understand, I know. She’s the reason I’m here, fighting my favorite enemy yet, and not shadowing some paranoid corporate / dying of boredom.

I break the clamps. One of the lab techs is still alive, and makes a noise of protest. Rival sends me an excerpt from its old operational parameters, plus a request: _Disabling force, not deadly._ I follow its instructions and compress the tech’s neck until they stop protesting. Then I take their bag (material: _poly blend_ , logo: _SilverOrlySwan_ , color: _blue, red_ ) to collect the loose parts. The left arm goes in intact. The left leg and upper back structure are a pile of struts and wires. The backed-up memory chips are too delicate to dump into a bag, so I box them up and tuck them into my armor.

_Stop humming, you creep,_ says Rival. Its voice is very unsteady, and it hasn't tried to get up, most likely due to the structural damage.

I’m also bouncing on my heels and smiling widely enough to hurt the organic parts of my face. (Handler frequently tells me my emotes are “non-standard”, “concerning”, and “the good kind of creepy”.) I stop humming, but I don’t mitigate my body language. It’s not like Rival can see it. I sling the bag over my shoulder and lift Rival out of its nest of restraints. Rival is limp, unresisting; it doesn’t even flinch at the touch. I secure it in the curve of my left arm and send a ping. It pings back and adds a sigil (code: _1F595_ , association: _dislike, mockery_ ).

The challenge lays itself out in my mind: The sprawl of LowKasaNon Research Outpost 4, the feed addresses of Rival’s “Station Security” clients, the paths I can take to Lobby 1F, the Hostiles that will try to stop me. I only have one arm to shoot with; Handler and my partially-frozen governor module will fight my hacks; I will be shot at by other bots; and I will have to shield the unarmored SecUnit cradled against my chest.

I have had to carry Rival like this 54 times, following combat trials, stress tests, and failed escape attempts. In the feed, it feels just as unhappy as it did the first time. I smile at it and say, “This is going to be fun!”

I opaque my helmet, hold my Rival close, and slam through the lab door.


End file.
